


I Know

by Aniel_H



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniel_H/pseuds/Aniel_H
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin is taken to the hospital after the last mission and Nile comes to visit him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this is my first fanfic ever and also English is not my native language so there may be few mistakes.  
> I just thought that I could write something with Nile since he's my favorite loser and this happened :) Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it :)

Erwin was lying on a hospital bed, his right arm… no, the rest of what used to be his arm was in bandages. He received flowers and letters wishing him the best. Only few people came in person. Two, to be more specific. One of them was Hanji, who burst into tears and hugged him, completely ignoring his pleas to let go of him. Then Levi came with his stoic expression. He didn’t cry but Erwin felt the cracking in his voice when he was telling the blond that he was a reckless fool.

But Erwin expected few more people tomorrow.

He is alone now, he looked to the window. It was already a night and the moon was high in the sky, dimly illuminating Erwin’s room.

The blond felt… melancholic. He managed to smile at others; assuring them that he was going to be alright. But in reality, Erwin wasn’t so sure. He was a cripple now. A fucking cripple.

Then, all of sudden, there was a knock on the door. Only one, not more. Erwin thought that maybe his mind was playing with him because in this late hour there was supposed be no one in the hospital but even so, he said: “Come in.”

For a few seconds, nothing was happening. Then the door slowly opened with a creaked noise. Because of the dim light, Erwin didn’t recognise him at first. But then he noticed black hair, pale skin and sunken cheeks.

Nile stood awkwardly in the door with his hand behind his back. “Hey.” he said. He wasn’t wearing his uniform. He was dressed more casually than ever, with black pants and grey jacket.

“Hey.” Erwin replied because he wasn’t really sure what else to say.

The visitor was looking at the floor for few seconds.

“Are you going to stand in the door forever?” Erwin raised his eyebrows and his lips curved into a soft, false smile.

Nile frowned a little but did enter the room and closed the door behind him. Slowly, he went to Erwin’s bed and sat on it, next to Erwin. The blond finally saw the bottle of some sinfully expensive alcohol.

“So,” Nile gulped. “How are you doing?”

It reminded Erwin of old times; times when he, Mike and Nile were still in the training, Mike was that type cool about everything, Nile was a loser and Erwin was that popular kid nobody really liked because of his smart-ass comments. He missed those times.

“How do you think?” Erwin knew that it wasn’t Nile’s fault that he had lost his arm. He knew he shouldn’t be so biting at the commander of Military Police but he didn’t feel exactly happy and cheery.

Nile’s behaviour changed since they were trainees. He stopped being shy, quiet and awkward. Well, at least in the eyes of others. Erwin knew that deep, very deep down in his heart; he was still that Nile who blushed when everyone was making fun of his hair or his too skinny frame (Although it should be noted that Nile wasn't as skinny as he used to be). But this side of Nile was something he let only Erwin see.

That was why Nile’s dark eyes stared on the floor and not Erwin. “Sorry.” he said in a quiet voice.

Silence dominated the room for few minutes.

Then, Erwin sighed and said: “So, you’ve brought the whisky, huh?”

Nile, glad for changing the subject, nodded and showed Erwin the brand. “I was keeping it for a special opportunity and I thought you could use some.”

The blond smiled a little. “Well, I can’t use it when it’s sealed.”

Nile murmured something that Erwin didn’t hear and unsealed the lid. “I didn’t bring the glasses. I hope you don’t mind.” This time Nile said loudly enough.

“No, I don’t.” Erwin assured him and reached for the bottle. The alcohol burnt pleasantly inside his throat and the blond had to admit that his old friend had good taste.

“Mmm.” Erwin licked his lips and handed the bottle to Nile, so the shorter man could drink as well.

After Nile swallowed, he turned to Erwin and slightly more confident because of alcohol said: “I’m sorry about your arm.”

“I know you are.” the blond and the other commander alternated with drinking. When Erwin watched Nile’s Adam's apple moving while drinking, he said: “You know, it was me and Mike who made those all prank on you back in trainee days.”

Nile, still drinking, didn’t answer right away. First he swallowed the drink and licked his lips. Only then he turned to him and said: “I know. I knew it all the time.”

Erwin smiled. “Why didn’t you tell us to stop?”

Nile chuckled. “Because it was fun, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah.” The blond had strange, sad look in his eyes. “I guess it was.”

They didn’t speak about Mike anymore. They didn’t say they missed him. Speaking would hurt them even more. They were quiet and the only sound that could be heard in the room was how they swallowed the drink.

To Erwin surprise it was mostly Nile himself who drink. When a small hiccup escaped through Nile’s lips, the blond smirked, leaned for the bottle and then put it on the bedside table.

Nor Erwin nor Nile was drunk, not yet, but the blond thought it would be better to slow down a little.

After a short hesitation, Erwin moved his hand to settle more firmly on Nile’s. The other man looked deeply into his eyes.

It’d been ages since they… did the thing, mostly because there wasn’t much time for it. But it didn’t look like Erwin was going to leave this room anytime soon.

The blond smiled at Nile and moved slightly closer, his knee brushed against Nile’s back. Nile moved forward in return and moved his hand up to brush Erwin’s cheek.

Without really realizing how they even got there Erwin found himself kissing Nile. The chief of MP let out a shuddery exhalation and closed his eyes. The blond wondered if Nile had sex since their last time together. It seemed not.

Nile fiercely returned the kiss, and then they were pulling each other closer and closer. It was really nice to feel someone’s warm body.

When they pulled apart Nile was panting against his lips, eyes still closed, and looking like he’d run several miles. Erwin took a moment to just look at him, before kissing him again.

Nile gasped softly as Erwin slid his tongue deftly across his lips, and didn’t even hesitate in the slightest before opening his mouth and allowing the blond to slide in.

He felt ridiculous, he always had when he was with Erwin and his cheek turned red with shame and arousal. Nile had to admit that Erwin was pretty good at what he was doing. And the blond loved the other man’s taste. He tasted cigarettes, alcohol and something that was only Nile’s but he couldn’t figure out what it was.

When they broke apart this time it was Nile who took the initiative. With his cheek still crazy blushed, he leaned into the blond, biting lightly at his neck, letting his tongue to run along his pulse point. It seemed that alcohol gave Nile a little confidence.

Erwin groaned quietly before pulling Nile roughly into his lap and biting his neck with a little more force than the other man had shown.

Nile tilted his head back, moaning. His hips were grinding unconsciously against the blond’s lap. If the Erwin’s cock hadn’t been hard already, it certainly was now.

The other man slowly started rubbing his own erection against Erwin’s.

A chocked gasp escaped Erwin at the unexpected friction, and then he quickly stripped off his shirt. It took him more time than usually because of his missing arm, but Nile neither commented it nor helped him. He knew Erwin still needed to know that he could do some things by himself.

Nile took off his own jacket and then let the blond to slowly unbutton his shirt. While he let Erwin doing it, he did the same thing with his pants. Erwin didn’t complain.

The clothes ended forgotten somewhere on the floor as they both grinned a little, their lips crushed again and Erwin wrapped his arm around Nile to grab his ass.

Nile grinded himself against Erwin, so the blond felt his erection pressing against his lower abdomen. They kissed again. This time it was more like a battle of tongues and teeth. When Erwin won this battle, he groaned and rolled them so he was on top of Nile, pressing him into the sheets with his weight. The other male whimpered.

When they stopped kissing again Nile’s face was all red. It was really cute but Erwin chose not to comment it – he liked the rest parts of his body where they were.

“How?” Nile asked silently, wrapping his arms around Erwin’s neck.

The blond chose to play innocent. “How what?”

Erwin didn’t think it was possible for Nile to blush any more but clearly he had been wrong. “I’m asking how you want it, you fool! You can be such an ass sometimes! How can anyone call you commander charming, huh?”

The blond chuckled a little and leaned closer. “Because I am charming.” he whispered into Nile’s ear and pulled by it with his teeth gently.

Nile whined and then grunted: “You still didn’t answer my question.”

Erwin thought about it a little. “Get on your hands and knees.”

The other commander clenched his jaw and looked into the blond’s face, prepared to insult him but then he realized that the blond didn’t say it in a bossy or abusive tone – if anything his tone had been gentle and caring – and so he rolled over on his knees as Erwin asked.

For a moment Erwin was taking in the view. Nile was quite a sigh after all. It took everything in the blond not to say screw it and just take him right there. But it would be hurtful for both of them so Erwin took a deep breath and spat on his left hand.

“Could you raise your hips a bit, please?” he asked and amusingly watched how Nile’s neck was turning red too but the man underneath him did it.

Erwin’s one finger entered him and Nile shortly inhaled. He was tight and Erwin guessed he really wasn’t with anyone since their last… meeting and that was months ago.

The blond waited few seconds before adding another finger. This time Nile hissed through clenched teeth.

There was suddenly a lot of anger in Erwin chest. If he had his right hand, he would stroke Nile’s back but like this… The blond leaned down, leaning his chest on Nile’s back and ran along Nile’s neck and shoulders with his tongue and teeth.

The other man groaned a little and Erwin started to stretch him. He took his time before adding third finger – it had been months after all.

Nile only grunted: “Just fuck me already!”

Erwin’s lips curved a bit but he still thought there wasn’t enough preparation so he continued until Nile was moaning and whining.

Then the blond let his fingers out, sat up on his knees and lined himself up, unzipping his pants. Then he spat again on his hand and covered his erection with it. He pressed into Nile slowly and carefully and watched as the head of his cock began disappearing into the heat of the other man. “Shit…” he mumbled, stopping halfway in to let Nile relax. “You’re still so tight.”

Nile’s neck turned red again. “S-Stop saying such… embarrassing things… idiot!” Nile whined, his head hanging forward and hands balled up in the blanked as he was panting. After a moment he nodded his head as a hint for Erwin to move again.

And the larger man moved. His hips drawing back and them he jerked them forward again. Slowly and easily. He himself didn’t have sex some time and he didn’t want this to end too soon. Plus… He was enjoying the view. The way Nile’s back was curved as he leaned forward on his elbows was fascinating.

 The man underneath him was moaning and pressing back into his thrusts. He didn’t even plead for Erwin to go faster, probably because he wouldn’t last for long himself. Soon enough Erwin was taking advantage of his position and began thrusting harder. Still slow, but at least satisfying enough that he’d get a yelp out of Nile as his head jerked up in surprise.

Erwin digged his fingers into Nile’s hips and slowly, he was getting lost in the pleasure. Thrusting harder and faster until the room was filled with the sound of flesh slapping together and Nile moaning the sweetest, most obscene sounds.

“There!” Nile cried out, pushing back onto Erwin’s cock. “Right there!”

Erwin grunted, ignoring the sweat that was pouring off him as he angled his hips again and hit the spot that Nile was asking for. He pounded into Nile harder, listening to the cries and moans from him with mixture of curses and pleas.

When Erwin noticed one of Nile’s hands reaching down beneath him to touch himself, he started to move faster and harder. Both of them were close.

Nile was tightening around him. Erwin could feel it and a groan escaped from him. Then the other man whined, tensing up and the blond knew he came onto the bed. The sudden tightness wrapping around him had Erwin grunting loudly. One thrust, two, and by the third one he was burying himself as deep into Nile as he could, releasing and filling him.

Their breath was slowing down and after few minutes, Erwin pulled himself out of Nile. The other commander tried to roll over but Erwin leaned into his back again effectively stopping him and putting most of his weight on him.

The blond let his head rest on Nile’s back and his hand was gently stroking Nile’s belly and chest. “Give me few minutes.” he asked quietly. “I need… I need-“

Nile moved his hand to settle on Erwin’s. “Yeah… I know.” he said calmly, his hand gently stroked Erwin’s.

A shaky sigh escaped from the blond as he hid his face between Nile’s shoulder blades.

Nile wanted to comfort Erwin but he knew that the blond commander did not want that. He wanted just a moment of peace and Nile decided to give it to him.

So he only continued to stroking Erwin’s hand and when Erwin’s shoulders started to tremble, he pretended he didn’t notice.


End file.
